


The Aim of God and the Intentions of an Asshole

by Fresh_Fandom_hell



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Jack's to hot for him to handle, M/M, Reyes being an ass because he can, plz, slight guilt tripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fresh_Fandom_hell/pseuds/Fresh_Fandom_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe gets fed up with the noise and Jesse offers him a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aim of God and the Intentions of an Asshole

Laughter rose once again from the front of the room, loud and thick accompanied by softer, higher pitched laughter. The first few times it hadn't been so bad, but after the tenth time of the obscenely loud laughter erupting int the dark room, Gabriel was getting damn well tired of it. He groaned and felt Jesse elbowing him, pushing a book silently towards him. A bright smirk split Gabriel Reyes face as he pulled the book across the desk and hid it in the folds of his coat. 

The next explosion of laughter to split the room, he sighted up. He angled his arm just right, and with aim bestowed upon him by the gods, fired the book across the class and right into the back of Jack Morrison's head. The laughter coming from him broke off with a yelp as the book bounced away and into the floor while Lena's turned into howling cackles. 

Jesse and Gabriel both busted out into loud snickers, until Dr. Angela Ziegler stood from her desk with a look of ungodly anger burning in her eyes. 

"Gabriel Reyes! You get down there and you apologize this instant!" She called out to him, and Gabriel's laughter only got louder. 

"No can do mam, not feelin' it." He answered, only to have his laughter cut off when she started towards him. She climbed the steps and her fingers closed over his ear, nails pinching into the soft flesh as she yanked on it. He cried out, head yanked to the side as she dragged him up out of his seat. 

"Jesus fucking Christ Doc! Let go of me dammit" He yelped, following, bent and hunched over as she dragged him down the steps. His cheeks burned with embarrassment as the entire class broke into howling laughter, fingers pointed and names called. He was going to prank the shit out of this damn teacher once he got the chance. 

"Fuck Doc, Ow!" He growled as she jerked him to stand tall in front of Jack, who surprisingly didn't look a bit smug. Actually had the fucking gal to look a little embarrassed. 

"Dr. Ziegler, you don't gotta do that, I don't need his sympathy." Jack murmured, sitting forwards in his desk. Instantly Gabriel was bristling, eyes narrowing.

"What, am I not worthy of you Morrison!" He growled, glaring at him as Ziegler released him. Jack's face morphed into a mask of horror. 

"I-I, that's not what I meant!" Jack cried out, eyes widening as he put his hands up. Gabriel snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Sure it's not Morrison. It's the skin color ain't it" Reyes sneered, eyes narrowed. Jack pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head and puffing out a loud breath of air. 

"No, no I-I'm not the best with words. Little to blunt. I meant that you don't need to apologize. It was a book to the back of the head." Jack shrugged, his cheeks a little red and Gabriel let the sneer loosen into a slight leer. Then he shrugged, shot Dr. Ziegler a glance and sighed. 

"Well, even if you don't want it, Doc won't let me go back to my seat until I say." He grumbled, shoulders slumping as he looked him right in the eye. "Sorry for popping you in the back of the head. For the record though, my aim was spot on." He rumbled, now smirking. Jack actually laughed, and despite the fact that the laughter was the very reason he was down here, he liked it. Maybe the book should have hit Tracer, she was the louder of the two. 

"Alright, back to your seat Reyes." Ziegler grumbled, swatting him over the shoulder when he smirked at her. He jogged up the steps and plopped into his seat. He could feel Jesse's eyes on him so he turned, quirking an eyebrow. 

"What cowboy?" He finally asked, turning to face him fully. Jesse just snorted with laughter and shook his head. 

"Your so damn blind even you can't see it Reyes. You gotta damn crush on Golden Boy." He rumbled, earning a spluttering cough as Gabriel swatted him angrily over the shoulder. 

"I do not!" He shot back like a little kid, wincing at the pitch of his voice. Jesse only laughed harder, patting him on the back. "Fuck fine, maybe a little one." He growled under his breath and shook his head. "Not like I stand a chance, he's the Golden Boy of the fucking school. He wouldn't be caught dead around me." Jesse snorted, eyeing him now. 

"You must not know'em to well then. I'm real tight with Lena and boy, Jack's into you like you've got a 1000 Peaso bounty on your head." Jesse rumbled, Reyes blinking stupidly at him. "Trust me just this once man, I'll even bet my hat," He tipped it for emphasis. "That if you ask him if you can get him a drink, he'll be under your spell." He promised, earning a grunt from Gabriel as he turned back to face Ziegler as she started speaking again.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

He tracked Jack to his locker, trying not let his nerves better him. Jesus, he was never like this. Nerves never got to him, so what made Morrison so special. Worst part was, Morrison was taller then him by a good few inches. He leaned against the locker sets, arms crossed as he watched Jack sift through his own fro his books. He finally extracted himself from the messy locker and blinked when he caught Gabriel's eyes. 

"No offense, but surprised to see you here." He murmured, plucking a book off the lip of the locker and shutting the door. He was smiling at Gabriel and for a moment, he was paralyzed, dumbstruck, jaw working as he tried to form a coherent sentence. 

"I, well uh. Fuck it. Would you like to uh, get a drink sometime?" He finally spit out, forcing himself to look up at him with a sheepish grin. Jack's smile only grew, eyes bright. 

"Sure, just give me a time and a place Gabriel." He murmured, and Gabriel's cheeks went red hot at the obscene way his name rolled off Jack's tongue. "Here, let me see your phone." Jack held a hand out, Reyes opened the picture lock and handed it over. Jack tacked away at it for a moment before closing it and handing it back. 

"I gotta head to class, so text me when's good for you and we'll work something out alright?" He murmured, and Gabriel nodded, still blushing as he tucked his phone away. 

"You got it Jack. I was thinkin' Tina's on 4th street?" He asked with a smile, eyes a little hopeful. Jack grinned back and nodded. 

"Great! Talk to you in a bit Gabe!" he murmured, before brushing past him, his warm smell lingering as he left. He sucked in a sharp breath of air and slumped against the locker, running a hand over his face. He was totally fucked.


End file.
